


Очки

by ivor_seghers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Normally, Charles only wears glasses when nobody can see him.A short fic in Russian.





	Очки

*  
Обычно профессор Ксавье успешно скрывает свою близорукость.   
Он уверенно переходит улицы, не промахивается мимо последней ступеньки на лестнице университета, воспринимая расстояния и повороты чужими глазами.  
Вовремя здоровается, встречая на улице знакомых. Людей он узнает по рисунку мыслей.   
Читая в библиотеке, профессор Ксавье склоняется к самой странице. И только у себя в кабинете, вечером, изучая материалы или печатая на машинке статью, он водружает на нос очки с толстыми стеклами – тяжелые, неудобные, просто наказание.  
Чарльз ходит по комнате, обдумывая тезисы доклада, останавливается перед темным ночным окном. Встречается глазами с бледным, растрепанным, крайне очкастым отражением, что смотрит на него из темноты. «Вот каким бы я был, если бы родился без своего Дара, - думает вдруг Чарльз. – Если бы моя единственная мутация называлась «семь диоптрий». Он пытается представить себе, как это – быть заключенным в это единственное тело, в единственное, довольно туманное, довольно плоское, восприятие. Досадливо морщится. Зеркальный двойник – тот еще лузер – отвечает тем же из стекла.   
Ксавье опускает голову и снимает очки усталым движением. Пора спать.  
*  
Познакомиться с человеком, еще не увидев его – довольно естественно для телепата. От того, что знакомство произошло в одностороннем порядке, Чарльз чувствует приятный привкус запретности, будто вскрыл чужой почтовый ящик и прочитал все, от валентинки до приглашения на похороны. Будто, шагая по улице, сорвал через забор с ветки последнее осеннее красное яблоко, сладкое. Он облизывает губы.  
Тогда, выбравшись из океана на палубу, в темноте, в потоках воды, он Эрика просто не разглядел.   
Но потом он смотрит на него, смотрит – глазами работника ЦРУ, Алекса, Рейвен… Разные ракурсы, разное освещение. Легкая ретушь, разные оттенки непохожего восприятия. Жесткие, совершенные черты: грех позволять такому облику расплываться. Только распадаться на тысячи кадров, один другого четче и острее. На сотни карточек, которые можно перебирать в темноте.  
Рейвен вскидывает ладонь, отмахиваясь, как от комара. Беззлобно бормочет: «Ты опять?» Она знает брата достаточно давно.   
*  
Вечером в Вестчестере Эрик торопливо входит в хозяйский кабинет – Чарльз срывает очки и быстрым движением прячет в футляр. Моргает смущенно, затем хмурится.   
\- Мог бы и постучаться, - говорит Чарльз.  
В первый раз обращает внимание Леншера на то, что между ними есть дверь, которая вообще-то была закрыта. Не всё у Чарльза нараспашку. От этого он вдруг кажется недосягаемым, вдруг – дорогим.  
*  
Проходит некоторое время до того, как Чарльз, отрываясь от работы, просто отвечает ему спокойным взглядом из-за толстых стекол.   
Этот момент настает позже их первого поцелуя. Позже первого минета.  
\- Ты только мне в них показываешься? – спрашивает Эрик, присев на подлокотник громоздкого кресла, и трогает указательным пальцем массивную черепаховую дужку.  
\- Да, - тихо отвечает Чарльз. – Только тебе.  
«Ты только мне улыбаешься так? Ты только меня называешь «друг мой»? Ничего подобного Эрик не спрашивает. Он не уверен в ответе.  
Он подносит руку к чарльзовой переносице, берется за перемычку кончиками пальцев и снимает очки. Осторожно откладывает их на стол.  
\- Чарли.  
Склонившись к нему близко-близко, Эрик замирает, глядя в эти внимательные, доверчивые глаза. Сейчас ему кажется, что Чарльз беззащитен.


End file.
